


what’s wrong adora?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [233]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra is fucked up, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Manipulation, Taunting, Toxic Relationship, Unhappy Ending, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I lost you, so now you need to lose your little rebel pet.”





	what’s wrong adora?

Glimmer screamed as she felt Catra’s sharp claws enter her skin, and claw her face. Blood seeped down her face, crimson staining her purple garbs. She was tied, and out of teleports, stuck. Catra had clawed her at multiple places, over and over, each time deeper. Adora saw how Glimmer was getting dizzy from the blood loss, but couldn’t move. Six soldiers held her tight, three on each side, and her sword was in Catra’s hand. Tears streamed down her face, she knew that Glimmer was in danger. She loved her, and couldn’t lose her. Not like she had lost Catra, her previous lover.

At seeing her cry, Catra just laughed, and clawed Glimmer once more.

“What’s wrong Adora? Sad that my replacement is getting hurt? You just really love her then, don’t you? You love her like you pretended to love me, you threw me aside. I know why now, I was your toy. But I have a fair solution, I lost you, so now you need to lose your little rebel pet. I don’t get how a princess could have replaced me, but, there’s apparently a lot I don’t know about you. But, I know you will enjoy this show, I’ve dreamt of this moment for so long. You getting the punishment you deserve. You won’t be able be manipulated by this princess anymore, like you manipulated me for years.”

She held the sword high, and both Glimmer and Adora began squirming as they knew what was about to happen. Tears ran down Adora’s face, she was desperate to get loose. Not Glimmer, they couldn’t kill Glimmer, not her Glimmer. She couldn’t lose her, not like this.”

Her voice was shaky as she spoke up.

“Please Catra, I’m begging you…”

“Are you?” she asked, with a smile on her face, fangs visible. She clearly enjoyed her misery. “If you were begging, you’d be on your knees.”

Adora closed her eyes, and the next second, she heard the sound of metal cut through meat, and the bump as a severed head hit the ground.


End file.
